HIM (1998 TV series)
HIM is a (seemingly) powerful, red-skinned, and devil-like creature. His gender is often something of confusion, as his voice, clothes, and mannerisms often contradict each other, but his name strongly suggests that he is male. He has large lobster-like claws, pointed ears, black widow's peak hair, yellow-green eyes, a hooked nose and a long, curled beard. He has three long eyelashes on each eyelid, rosy red cheeks and black lipstick. A lady's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, a black leather belt belt with a bronze buckle, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled boots (hooker boots) complete his look. HIM also looks like a girl because of his "Dress", "High Heels", "Pink Boa", and Eyelashes. He is voiced by Tom Kane. It is implied that he is the devil himself, or at least some form of demon, in The Powerpuff Girls series, he is said to be "so sinister, so evil, so scary, so horribly vile that his real name can never be said, thus striking fear into the hearts of men." Very little is known about Him's motives for wanting to harm The Powerpuff Girls. In his first appearance, he shows a strong contempt towards them, but the main focus of his monologue is pointed towards being humiliated by the recent defeat of one of his monsters, rather than an overall explanation. He often plays on weaknesses in the group like fears, and seems to have a goal of breaking up their group, mainly through making them hate or fight each other. A goal of killing or destroying them is implied, but never fully shown, as this would be inappropriate considering the target audience of the show. He talks in a chilling voice that echoes at all times, to varying degrees depending on situations. He has two distinct manners of speaking; one is a high-pitched falsetto, and the other is a growling, sinister basso profondo. They will switch back and forth, especially from soft and sweet when pleased to loud and aggressive when angered. In one commercial where he was hosting Cartoon Cartoon Fridays on Cartoon Network with Johnny Bravo and The Red Guy from "Cow and Chicken" '' and in the episode "See Me Feel Me Gnomey," his voice doesn't echo. Unlike other villains would prefer to destroy Townsville themselves or through physicals means, HIM on the other hand prefers using psychological methods of doing so, often orchestrating events and psychological tortures in an attempt to drive the Powerpuff Girls apart or make them scared; many of which often come close to succeeding. Oftentimes he uses Bubbles' innocence and gullibility to move the plans along. He has shown numerous satanic forms, most of which are revealed in apocalyptic or hellish situations or realms. These forms, in turn can often greatly enhance his power and cause him to grow to enormous size, when engaged in battle he is an entity to be reckoned with one such example being his true form which was witnessed in Speed Demon He made his first ever appearance in Octi Evil where he possessed Bubbles’ stuffed cute purple octopus doll, "Octi." Using a microphone, in a mysterious way which is purposefully never explained, he speaks to her through Octi. By gaining the trust of Bubbles, he tries to turn the other two girls against one another. When they finally end up enemies, Bubbles turns to Octi, who Him has now fully possessed. Bubbles realises his identity, but by that point Octi has grown to a gigantic size, and he goes to destroy Townsville, or according to Him's words, "the world." Instead of asking the girls for help, as both are at war with each other, she goes on her own to try and stop Him. She flies up to Octi, who is on top of a skyscraper, and screams that Him used her. Him uses Octi's tentacle to hold her, and slowly crushes her, leading Bubbles to scream so loudly that her cries are heard by Blossom and Buttercup, who meet up and join forces to save her. While the girls do not attack Octi, instead choosing to save her after putting their differences, HIM, angry at their choice screams "NO" before bursting into flames and disappearing. His next main episode was in Telephonies where he is one of the villains the Powerpuff Girls visit because of the prank phone calls but unlike Mojo and Fuzzy, the Girls do not attack HIM, suggesting that they know what a threat he is. After they depart, HIM calls Mojo and Fuzzy to get to the truth of what's going on, even going to form a temporarily alliance with Mojo and Fuzzy. Upon discovering that the Gangreen Gang were behind the calls, the three villains stormed City Hall and beat them up. The mayor, who saw this called the Powerpuff Girls about this, however didn't believe him for prank calls. During Tough Love, disgusted over how the citizens of Townsville treated the Powerpuff Girls, HIM used his evil master-mind powers to form no love into Townsville's citizens' hearts and came up with a spell designed to turn the population against the girls which worked as the normally-loving residents become evil, rising up against the Powerpuff Girls and unwillingly becoming his puppets. It wasn't until the girls fought back that HIM's plan was foiled although HIM later fled not before telling the Girls he never gave repeat performances and that he'd back before vanishing in a puff of pink smoke. In Speed Demon, set fifty years into an alternative future, the Powerpuff Girls themselves have gone missing. HIM managed to gain control of the entire planet, which in turn resulted in his powers becoming greater than ever before. He is able to take The Powerpuff Girls' punches head-on to badly injured. In this setting, he was enraged and turned back into his true form of himself. In the anime ''"Powerpuff Girls Z" Ep. 52 the last episode, the Powerpuff Girls Z finally turned HIM into a tiny doll and the White Light Rays sent the Molecules into space and turned HIM's molecules into little dust. Powers *'Size Alteration': Him has shown the ability to grow in size in multiple episodes, including "The Boys are Back in Town," "Him Diddle Riddle," "The Powerpuff Girls Rule" and "Meet the Beat-Alls." He alters the size of one of his arms in "Telephonies" to grab Ace on the neck and slam him on the floor three times. *'Tranformation': Him has the power to assume other forms, ranging from ones based on existing animals, like a butterfly in All Chalked Up, to mythical creatures, like his crab-like monster in Power-Noia, to inanimate objects, like a telephone stand in Him Diddle Riddle and his true monstrous form in Speed Demon. *'Mind Control: '''Him willed the Professor into allowing the girls to open a monstrous present in "Birthday Bashed," made two scientists send the earth out of orbit in "Custody Battle," and turned the love the people of Townsville held for the Powerpuff Girls into hate in "Tough Love." *'Telekinesis': In the episode "The Powerpuff Girls Rule," he was seen moving a bunch of keys and a water tower around in the air. In the episode "Custody Battle," on a much more extreme scale, he moved the sun further away from the earth. *'Acid Spit': Used multiple times in the episode Meet the Beat-Alls, and referred to as such in the same episode by a news reporter. *'Eye beams:' In the episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey he was seen using his laser eyes on Bubbles. He even used this ability in "Telephonies" in which he used the eye beams at some members of the Gangreen Gang during a fight with them alongside Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins in the Mayor's office. *'Energy Blast': He can fire red energy blast from his claws like he does when he teamed up with Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy and Princess. *'Magic:' He is shown to have great magical abilities and can perform great many feat such as: **'Fly:' He can move through the air, the same way the Powerpuff Girls do. **'Teleportation: The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. **'''Resurrection: He used this power to bring The Rowdyruff Boys back from death in the episode The Boys are Back in Town **'Dream manipulation: '''The power to enter, manipulate, project, alter, and control dreams of others. **'Reality warping': he can warp reality to a large scale. For instance, he could make Bubble's drawings come alive. *'Negative Feelings Empowerment''': He can become stronger and more powerful by feeding off the negative emotions of people such as hatred, fear, pain, etc. Appearance Him is tall and thin, with red skin, a hooked nose, black hair with a widows peak, a black goatee, yellowish-greenish eyes, and huge lobster-like claws. He wears makeup with three long eyelashes on each eyelid, rosy red cheeks, and black lipstick. A lady's red jacket with a pink tulle at the collar and hemline, a black leather belt with a bronze buckle, and black, thigh-high, spiked boots complete the oddly feminine look. Trivia *His powers are so great that in "The Boys are Back in Town," he was capable of resurrecting The Rowdyruff Boys making them stronger than ever and immunizing them against past effects of the girls' kisses (though he claims to have found this particular spell on the internet) as well as moving and halting the sun just by waving his claw as seen in Custody Battle. *The Powerpuff Girls are often unsure how to fight him. *HIM also has a rubber duck named Mr. Quackers that somehow had a plan to put an end to the Powerpuff Girls in the episode "Tough Love." *His voice and mannerisms were inspired by the Chief of the Blue Meanies in Yellow Submarine. *His physical appearance is an amalgamation of sorts, borrowing a mix of concepts and imagery in regards to Satan with cross-dresser attire. *In "Meet the Beat Alls," he joined forces with Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo & Princess Morbucks and later aided them in robbing the bank and becoming known as the "Beat Alls" *It is unclear whether Mr. Green in Substitute Creature is a demon like Him, as he just said he's a monster. *The Powerpuff Girls defeated HIM mostly. *He usually hypnotizes others to do all his dirty work (except for in the episode "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey"). *Although HIM had a possible role in PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi, He did appear in the Grim Tales fancomic series. In the future, he has become stronger and more ruthless than his TV version and is now a father and had some sort of relationship with Blossom. *HIM in Powerpuff Girls Z was based on the 8 Headed Serpent Yamata No Orochi and Gohma Vlitra and Dark Gaia and Ten-Tails. *HIM's true form in the Speed Demon was based on Satan and Hades. *Although not outright stated, HIM's name is most likely an acronym for His Infernal Majesty. *One of HIM's normal victims is Bubbles as he loves using her naive against her sisters in an attempt of breaking them up so he could take over Townsville and the world. *Him is the #3 supervillain. *He likes to spy on the other villains through screens as seen in The Boys Are Back in Town. *When he speaks, he usually rhymes. *HIM somehow has satellite or cable in Hell. *Him and Fuzzy are both the second most recurring villains appearing in 19 episodes, if one counts the pilot episode Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins as an episode. *Has a rubber duck named "Mr. Quackers." *He steps on Grubber's foot in Telehonies as revenge against him for doing a prank call at him. Episode appearances *Octi Evil *Telephonies *Tough Love *Birthday Bash *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever (impersonated) *Speed Demon *Moral Decay *Bought and Scold (cameo) *Meet the Beat-Alls *All Chalked Up *Him Diddle Riddle *Power-Noia *The Boys are Back in Town *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Live and Let Dynamo (cameo) *A Made Up Story *Custody Battle *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! *Makes Zen to Me (Cardboard cut-out face sign cameo) Gallery CLICK HERE TO VISIT HIM'S GALLERY Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males